Mitsuko Souma (Film)
For the novel, please go to Mitsuko Souma (Novel). For the manga, please go to Mitsuko Souma (Manga) - 'I just didn't want to be a loser anymore.....' - Mitsuko's last thoughts Backstory When Mitsuko was a young child, she was a kind, cheerful and happy girl. This changed once her mother pimped her out by organising a strange man to rape her. It was said that Mitsuko's mother did this so she could make a living by the money she was earning from Mitsuko's rape. This seemed to put a huge dent between Mitsuko's relationship with her mother. Mitsuko came home from school one day when she was younger after saying goodbye to her school friends. She then walks into her house and found her mother drunk and a strange man sitting in the kitchen. It seems he had paid Mitsuko's mother for sex, and she ran upstairs in disbelief. He then followed and presented Mitsuko with a doll, saying, "This little girl's name is Mitsuko too. Isn't she cute? And she’s really fun." He then pulled the doll's head off and proceeded to remove all the doll's clothing, finally saying, "Now all her clothes are off! It's the other Mitsuko's turn, let's take them all off." Scared and angry Mitsuko resisted his advances and pushed him down the stairs, breaking his neck and killing him. The events of that day shaped what kind of person Mitsuko would become. She now was a cold, deadly, and promiscuous girl. Many girls feared her, while most of the boys wanted to be with her. Mitsuko knew how to deceive people easily and would often use this to get her out of situations. She was known for sleeping around with boys at school and had even stolen Hirono Shimizu's boyfriend, leading to animosity between the two girls. A passing reference is made to her pimping Yoshimi Yahagi, but it is never elaborated. Although she was considered a bad girl, deep down, Mitsuko wanted to fit in with her classmates and she had seen herself as a loser. Friends and Enemies Mitsuko didn't have any real friends, the closest thing she had to a friend was Hirono Shimizu, until Mitsuko stole her boyfriend. She also was "friends" with Yoshimi Yahagi but when she pimped her out, it may have strained their friendship. A majority of the girls feared Mitsuko.She may have a dislike to Noriko Nakagawa and Megumi Eto because her and Yoshimi Yahagi both had likes of bullying other girls. In the book Mitsuko's love interest or 'crush' was Takako Chigusa (Girl #13) "You know, I really like pretty girls like you, maybe i'm a bit of a dyke so it's......it's too bad." She said this to Takako moments before shooting her although there is no mention of Mitsuko's feelings for her in the film. In the Program Mitsuko decides very early on to play the game. When she goes to a cabin near the school, she discovers Megumi Eto hiding out under a table. Mitsuko identifies herself by pointing her flashlight at her own face. When Megumi recognizes Mitsuko, Megumi tells her she can come in. Mitsuko then sits down next to her and the two converse briefly. Mitsuko then lunges at Megumi and there is a short chase around the room. Megumi ends up with Mitsuko's kama sickle at her throat. Mitsuko then tells her that she found Yoji and Yoshimi dead next door. Mitsuko shouts "I'll never die like that," and finally slashes Megumi's throat, killing her. Hours later, Mitsuko is washing up from killing Megumi and changes her clothes as the 6 a.m announcements are made. After getting done she travels south and is drawn to Yumiko Kusaka and Yukiko Kitano's plea to stop the fighting. However, Kazuo Kiriyama gets there before Mitsuko, or anyone else, and kills both girls. Mitsuko retreats to an abandoned shack where she finds Hirono Shimizu. Hirono knows that Mitsuko killed Megumi after hearing that her throat was slashed,finding a tampon in the toliet (Hirono knows Mitsuko started her period the day before) and scolds Mitsuko for hanging Yoji and Yoshimi. Hirono is also angry that Mitsuko stole her boyfriend in the past and wants Mitsuko to suffer for what she has done. Mitsuko begs Hirono to forgive her. Hirono knows Mitsuko is lying, yet still vents out her feeling on her. This gives Mitsuko enough time to attack Hirono when she least expects it. Mitsuko gets up close and uses Megumi's tazer. Hirono loses her gun and Mitsuko grabs it instantly. She reveals to Hirono that she was right about everything. She fatally shoots Hirono twice in the back as she tries to escape. With Hirono's gun, she travels around the island until she finds Takako Chigusa and Kazushi Niida fighting. After Takako kills Kazushi she sees Mitsuko watching. Mitsuko smiles and points Hirono's gun at her. Takako runs away, but Mitsuko manages to critically wound her by shooting her four times in the back, killing her later. Sometime between 6 a.m and Noon on the second day, Mitsuko runs into Tadakatsu Hatagami and Yuichiro Takiguchi. It is unknown what happened between the three, although it is suggested that Mitsuko seduced the two boys and killed them while they were vulnerable, knowing that they both had guns. When the two boys’ death are announced, they are seen naked and slashed across the torso, as Mitsuko is changing back into her clothes. Mitsuko comes upon Noriko Nakagawa sometime later. The two talk briefly before Mitsuko aims her gun at Noriko. Just before she shoots her, however, Kitano arrives and Mitsuko runs away. Mitsuko finds an abandoned warehouse and witnesses Kayoko Kotohiki killing Hiroki Sugimara. While Kayoko is weeping, Mitsuko casually says "Die" and proceeds to fatally shoot her in the heart. Mitsuko gathers the weapons dropped by both but she is ambushed by Kazuo Kiriyama who shoots her with his Uzi. The gunshots are not fatal, but Mitsuko plays possum as Kiriyama loots her, taking her Colt M1911 and holstering it in his belt. When Kiriyama turns to leave, Mitsuko springs, jamming her stun gun into his ankle. Kiriyama is thrown off balance, and Mitsuko gets up and overpowers him, knocking his Uzi out of his hands and pinning him against a catwalk. Mitsuko then goes for what she thinks will be a killing blow, slashing Kiriyama across the chest with her sickle. She sees Kiriyama's bullet-proof vest. He grabs both her hands as she tries to kill him with her sickle and stun gun, then kicks her away, draws the Colt M1911 and shoots her three times. Despite her wounds, Mitsuko keeps fighting with no effect; she lunges at Kiriyama with her sickle, only to be shot one last time. Her final thought just before she dies is, "I just didn't want to be a loser anymore." Notes and Trivia * Mitsuko had the second highest kill count at 6. She was the second last female to be murdered. (Noriko survives) * Since both Kazuo Kiriyama and Shogo Kawada were transfer students, this makes Mitsuko the deadliest person in her class. * Unlike her novel and manga counterparts, the film Mitsuko interacts with one of the trio, which was Noriko. * Besides Shogo Kawada, she was the only person in the class who stood a fighting chance against Kazuo Kiriyama, and was almost able to kill him. * She is one of 3 students to have their final thoughts read out loud; the other two being Chigusa and Kawada. * Mitsuko was the deadliest female character by far in all three versions * She is one of 3 girls to kill a boy in the program. The other two were Takako Chigusa and Kayoko Kotohiki. * Unlike her novel and manga counterparts, Mitsuko does not encounter Hiroki Sugimura alive. * In the Director's Cut when Yoshitoki Kuninobu dies and Shuya Nanahara mourns his loss, Mitsuko is shown to be touched and upset. * While the lady is calling everyone's name she was not called. * When Kitano killed Fumiyo Fujiyoshi she (other than Kazuo Kiriyama and Shogo Kawada) did not freak out. * She has the most kills out of the girls. Notable Quotes *"I just didn't want to be a loser anymore..." *"What's wrong with killing? Everyone has their reasons..." *"No one will save you. That's just life..." Category:Battle Royale film characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Category:Main characters Category:Villains Category:Shooting Deaths